


Leave no one behind

by VioletKat22



Category: Ao Oni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, but like only once, ver 6 but they still highschoolers and also everyone lives, will add more tags as i go along if need be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKat22/pseuds/VioletKat22
Summary: Your name is Hiroshi Yukikuma, you are currently 16 years old, and this is the story of how you saved each of your friends on the worst trip of your life.





	1. Mika

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking at all the adaptions killing hiroshi/not making him a main character: i take a hammer and fix the canon

You enter the hallway slowly, eyes darting around in search for the Monster you just encountered, but the area appears empty. You let out a quiet sigh, having been holding your breath since entering the jail cell. You close the door behind you and make your way down the hall, towards the locked door near the end of it,  _ This should be the right key for it. _ You thought, the tag tied to it read “Basement”, and the door ahead was the last locked door on this floor, so there was no reason for it not to be the door to the basement.

 

You turn the key in the doorknob and just as you hoped, there’s a click, a small smile forming on your face from this small victory as you get ready to open the door.

 

However, the second you take the key out, a scream echos through the halls.

 

Your blood runs cold,  _ That was Mika’s voice! _ You bolt from the door and into the main entrance of the building, almost tripping over yourself to turn towards the stairs. Climbing to the top you notice the door to the bedrooms cracked open, without a second thought you throw yourself into the room-

 

“ _ GET AWAY FROM HER! _ ”

 

In the room you saw Mika, backed up against a wall and staring at the beast in front of her. Her eyes turned to you when you entered the room, but before she could have any other reaction, a low growl came from the Monster in between the two of you.

 

The purple-blue beast stepped back from Mika, slowly turning it’s large, deformed head to look at you. Your legs felt like stone as it started making its way towards you, but as soon as you felt its foul breath in your face did instinct finally kick in and cause you to turn your back on it and run, praying that it decides to follow you and not go back to Mika.

 

* * *

 

Glancing over your shoulder for a second as you turn a corner at the end of the stairs tells you that the Monster is, in fact, following you, and quiet closely in fact. You enter the library, managing to slip right pass the creature as you make a U-turn back to the hall, slamming the door behind you to stall for time as you rush to the stairs.

 

You barely manage to get yourself into the closet before you hear the Monster enter the room, you tuck your knees to your chest and cover your mouth with both your hands, not daring to breathe as you listen to the loud thuds and shuffling of the best looking around the room. You start feeling lightheaded as you hear another growl, and then the door opening and closing again.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like hours you finally let yourself fall out of the closet in a fit of coughs and gags, gasping for air as you feel the contents in your stomach twist. You hurriedly remove your scarf, tossing your most precious item to the side, and shove your glasses away, which had fallen off the second you exited the cupboard. You let out one cough, two, and feel your throat burn as bile hits the floor.

 

It’s a surprising amount, considering you hadn’t had much before you and the others came to this place, but at least only some of it got on your hands, so you won't have to worry about that while wondering around. Before you can take a minute to catch your breath( _ again _ ), the sound of the door opening causes you to jump.

 

“Hiroshi-” the soft familiar voice gasped when she saw your current state “Hiroshi! Are you okay?” Mika runs to your side, carefully picking up your scarf and glasses on the way. 

 

You try to respond, but it just comes out as a quiet wheeze, Mika hands you your glasses firsts, which you put on with shaky hands as you struggle to steady your breathing. Even with your glasses on your vision is still blurry and your head wont stop spinning, it's hard to think.

 

“Hey,” Mika begins, rubbing your back “Hiroshi, look at me.” her voice is gentle, almost motherly, you meet her gaze as your vision slowly starts clearing up. “Try and breathe with me, okay? One…” she breathes in, and you try your best to follow suit, “Two…” she exhales, and you let out a shaky breath

 

After a few minutes you start calming down, though now that you're aware of things you notice you have a  _ horrible _ headache, and raise a hand to gently rub your temples. Mika reaches a hand out and gives you a worried look.

 

“I’m fine,” you manage to get out, “Better, at least… Just a bad headache.”

 

“Oh.” Mika’s expression doesn’t change, but she lowers her hand, “... We could check the kitchen and get you some water? If this place as running water, at least” she stands up, patting her clothes in place “Oh yeah! Here’s your scarf.” she picks up the treasured piece of cloth and hands it over to you.

 

“Thank you,” you quickly take it from her and start re-wrapping it around your neck “I should be fine though, and even then I don’t think water will be enough to cure it.”

 

“It’ll at least ease your throat after  _ that _ .” she replies, pointing at the mess on the floor, you don’t dare look where shes pointing, you’re still not sure if that was all your stomach had to dispose of.

 

You let out a sigh, “Fair, but we should be more worried about-”

 

“Takuro and Takeshi can wait a little longer-”

 

“If I was even a second late you would have been-”

 

“Hiroshi,” she places a hand on your shoulder, her tone softens again.

 

“Mika.” you stare at the floor, you can’t handle looking her in the eyes, it takes a lot not just fall back to your knees, it wasn’t until she wraps her arms around you that you realize you were shaking.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.” she whispers “We’re gonna get out of here, Takuro and Takeshi too.” her voice is quiet and sweet “But I don’t want you pushing yourself so hard that you throw up just to make sure we’re safe,”  _ she sounds like a angel _ “So I need you to do this one thing for me, okay? Then we can look for the others.”

 

“O..Okay.” was all you could get out, you curse at yourself mentally for your voice cracking.

 

“So!” Mika starts, releasing you from her warm embrace “First water, then we go to…?”

 

“The Basement.” you reply

 

“Got it! Let’s go then!” she grabs your hand and stars leading you to the door.

 

You may be stuck in hell with a giant grotesque monster, but company makes dealing with it a little easier.


	2. Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, you feel this was your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the suicide attempt tag comes in folks, so please be careful while reading if your sensitive to that! be safe love yall

“This place isn’t much of a basement,” Mika comments, glancing around at the dark walls “Looks like we’re in a whole different building.”

 

You two have only been exploring the area for a few minutes (after discovering that this place does in fact have running water, Mika forced you to drink at least two glasses before you continued onward) and she was right, with the deep red floorboards and little lighting, this place had a completely different feel to it than the last part of the mansion.

 

“So, where do we start?” you ask “The stairs? Right? Left? Forward?”  personally you wanted to go up, but a second opinion is always nice.

 

“Maybe we could split u-”

 

You grab onto her hand and grip it tightly.

 

“..... How about to the right?” she replies, letting out a soft chuckle at your reaction.

 

* * *

 

You two enter the hallway and find two doors along the left wall, naturally you go to the first door to test it.

 

“Locked.” you state, turning your head to the other door.

 

“I’ll check this one!” you watch Mika run over to the door, only for the floor to suddenly give out beneath her.

 

“MIKA!” you attempt to grab her hand, but miss a second to late as she falls through the floor with a scream.

 

There’s a loud thud followed by a “Ow.”

 

“Are you okay?” you call out, you can barely make out the room below, but you can see her figure sit up in the dark.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine-” she cuts herself off with a scream

 

“Mika?”

 

“Don’t come down here!” she says that a little too late, the second her figure disappeared you jumped down to see what was up, you almost twist a ankle when you land but manage to stop yourself from falling over by grabbing onto the ground. It’s a odd shape compared to the flat surface Mika seemed to be sitting on, and it feels kinda fle-

 

You’re on the Monster’s head.

 

You look up in horror to find Mika some stairs on the other side of the room, she’s frozen in place, understandable, considering your currently _clinging to the Monster’s head_.

 

Before you can say anything, the beast starts swinging it’s head violently, growling and baring its teeth. You try your best to hold on, but one good swing was all it took for it to throw you into a wall head-first.

 

“Hiroshi!” your friend calls out as you hit the floor, you see the monster walking towards you and hear Mika yell something else before you black out.

 

* * *

 

“Hiroshi! Wake up!”

 

_Ow_ , when you come to, you find yourself sat up against the wall, Mika’s hands on your shoulders as she shakes you awake.

 

At least, your _think_ it’s Mika. Everything’s kinda blurry. Your glasses must have fallen off when the beast tossed you.

 

“What… Happened…” if your head wasn’t killing you before, it sure is now.

 

“I told you not to come down!” she pulls you into a tight embrace “Thank goodness the thing didn’t backtrack after I got away from it!”

 

That didn’t really answer your question, but the hug is much appreciated. When she lets you go she sits up and goes to pick something up off the ground. “Oh dear…” she sighs, walking back to you and handing the item over “You’re gonna need to get new glasses once we get out of here… Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” you state, putting them on, it wasn’t actually fine, but you can at least see somewhat clearly out of one eye. You pray this doesn’t screw you over next time you two need to run. “How long was I out?”

 

“The thing had me running for a while… 10 minutes maybe?” Mika replies, grabbing your hand to help you up, she points to the stairs and continues, “both of the doors in that hallway just lead to the room up the stairs, there isn’t anything special in there.”

 

“What about that door?” you gesture to the door on the other side of the room.

 

“Locked.”

 

You let out a sigh, adjusting your scarf once your on your feet, “Alright, let’s check out the rest of the place then.”

 

* * *

 

The room to the left was pitch black, you thankfully still had some juice left in your lighter, but it wasn’t too much, so Mika clung to your sleeve as you two walked forward in silence. Thankfully, a candle rested in the center of the room, giving off much more light for you two once lit, however, a startled shout gets your attention when you light it.

 

“Oh, Mika, Hiroshi… It’s you.. Don’t scare me like that… haha”

 

“Takeshi!” you shout in unison, running over to his side by the statue near the door, Mika jumps into his arms and gives him a tight hug “You’re okay! Thank goodness!”

 

“y-Yeah…” Takeshi replies, his voice is shaky “But it’s just a matter of time before I get caught by the monster…” he somehow sounds even _less_ confident than he usually does “There’s nowhere to run…”

 

You feel your chest tighten.

 

“If only I… If only I hadn’t suggested we come here...” he sounds so defeated “We… We wouldn’t be in this mess…”

 

“Takeshi…” you want to say something, _anything_ , but you can’t find any words.

 

“It’s.... It’s all my fault….” _That’s not true._

 

“That’s not true!” Mika thankfully speaks your mind for you, letting Takeshi out of her embrace, “It’s nobody’s fault, and we’re gonna get out of here! It’s-”

 

“No we’re not!” he cries out, pushing Mika away “Every door is locked, all the exists seem to be sealed shut, It’s…” he’s _shaking_ “We’re never gonna get out of here and it’s all _my_ fault!” he’s _crying_ “I’m….I’m so...I’m sorry!”

 

Before either of you can say anything, he’s out the door in a fit of sobs. “Takeshi!!!” Mika rushes out the door after him, leaving you no choice but to follow, no way are you getting separated _again_.

 

* * *

 

You’ve ran all over the place, even running into the beast on the second floor for a while before managing to shake it off, you even backtracked to the main building, you’ve checked _everywhere_ , but no sight of Takeshi. You walk back into the room you found him in before collapsing in front of the table, your legs feel like their about to snap if you take another step.

 

“I looked everywhere...” Mika started, entering the room and sitting by your side “I...I don’t know where he could have gone…”  she sounds more out of breathe than you are.

 

You sat there for a moment, staring at the door. If only I said something to him…

 

“Let’s… get back to looking for a way to push forward.” you sighed “We’ll bump into him again eventually…”

 

* * *

 

Another puzzle solved, another locked door behind a thin line of paper. You sigh as you exit the dark room, You really _don’t_ want to go back to the next room, it’s noose taunting your mind with a number of thoughts, but you did your best to shake them off and assume it’s something that was always in this building, as morbid as the sight is.

 

However, something felt more… _off_ , about going back in there this time. Nevertheless, the doll head currently held in your hand belongs in that other room, so you swallow the anxiety forming in your throat and make your way to the door.

 

_Don’t open it ._

 

That thought circled your mind as you reached for the doorknob.

 

_It’s scary in there, go double-check to see if Mika’s found anything downstairs and you two can enter the room together._

 

Your grip on the head tightens.

 

_It’s scary. Don’t open it._

 

You turn the knob.

 

You really wish you listened to those thoughts.

 

Before you was Takeshi, dangling from the ceiling from the very noose you were terrified of, the chair that was by it now kicked to its side. You can’t tell if he’s still there. You can’t think at all right now really.

 

_This is your fault. You could have stopped this. Why didn’t you say anything to him. Why did you let him leave. You f-_

 

A strange noise comes from the seemly lifeless corpse before you.

 

“TAKESHI!” you scream, rushing for the chair so he at least has something to stand on. Your voice seems to have snapped him back into reality, as his arms throw up to grab at the rope around his neck to try and help him breathe.

 

The second you get the chair back on it’s legs you hear a snap, and a thud, and turn around to see Takeshi pulling at the noose, wheezing violently.

 

“Hold still- hold still, I got you.” you lean down and carefully loosen the knot on the rope, throwing it to the other side of the room once it’s off of him. “T… Try breathing with me… okay? One…” you stop there and just throw your arms around him “Please don’t ever, ever, _ever_ , do something like that again. _Please_.”

 

“I…” Takeshi’s breath is shaky, but he’s breathing “I’m… I’m so sorry I… I don’t know what happened I-”

 

“Shh…It’s okay…” your voice is surprisingly calm right now, considering your maybe three seconds away from breaking down yourself “It’s okay now… It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Hiroshi! What happe-” Mika stopped talking the moment she entered the room, she just carefully walked over and sat down to wrap her arms around the both of you. Letting Takeshi cry into your shoulder in silence.

 

* * *

 

“After I ran, I guess I… blacked out?” Takeshi explained, staring at the floor as he talked “And when I came to, I was…”

 

“It just happened, we don’t have to talk about it right now.” Mika stated, gently placing a hand on his shoulder “Maybe the monster did it? I don’t know why it wouldn’t just eat you, but…”

 

The two continued talking, but you didn’t really hear any of what they said after that, you just said next to them against the wall, staring at the rope on the other side of the room. If only you _said something_ , maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

 

_“If only I took the whole thing down when I first came in here…”_

 

“Hey,” Mika pokes you. You were thinking aloud apparently “This is in _no way_ your fault, got it? None of us could have seen this coming.”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Takeshi chimes in “We’re all okay… so, please don’t beat yourself up over it.”

 

You feel your eyes watering, but thankfully you managed to blink away any tears while you shook your head “Thanks…” was all you could get out.

 

“We should get going, we still need to find Takuro.”

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” any excuse to get out of this hellish room was a good excuse to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my city now

**Author's Note:**

> my city now(its been my city for four years actually but. now i can /write/)


End file.
